C'est la mer qui prend l'homme
by Nahira Unsho
Summary: Cette soirée avait si bien commencé. On jouait avec la mer. Elle a voulu elle aussi jouer avec nous. Un peu trop même. Un rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar. Et pourtant, je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as consolé. Plus jamais je ne souffrirais à présent. Et je serais à tout jamais à ses côtés. Matoine. Death fic.


**AUTEUR** : Nahira

 **DISCLAIMER** : Mathieu Sommet ainsi qu'Antoine Daniel sont des personnes réel, ils s'appartiennent donc à eux-mêmes et pas à moi (Pour mon plus grand malheur =3) Je ne prétends pas connaître leur vie privé, je ne fais qu'emprunter leur image et écrire une histoire fictive sur eux.

 **RATING** : T

 **PAIRING** : Antoine Daniel x Mathieu Sommet

 **RESUMER** : Cette soirée avait si bien commencé. On jouait avec la mer. Elle a voulu elle aussi jouer avec nous. Un peu trop même. Un rêve qui se transforme en cauchemar. Et pourtant, je t'ai rencontré, tu m'as consolé. Plus jamais je ne souffrirais à présent. Et je serais à tout jamais à ses côtés.

 **NOTE** : Voici un pitit OS que j'ai écrit alors que j'étais à la plage justement ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! J'y ai mis tout mon cœur ! A oui, par contre c'est une DEATH FIC. Vous voilà prévenu ^^

* * *

C'est la mer qui prend l'homme

L'Atlantique. Il se dressait devant moi, fièrement, s'étendant dans toute sa splendeur. C'était la toute première fois que je le voyais. La première fois que je faisais la connaissance de cet océan ou même de la plage et du sable blanc et fin. La première fois que je voyais une tel étendu d'eau. Si immense qu'on ne pouvait rien voir à l'horizon à l'exception de l'eau salé qui semblait se prolonger à l'infini. Parce que oui, moi, Mathieu Sommet, ex-stéphanois et à présent parisien, je n'avais encore jamais connu la mer. Je le regrettais amèrement d'ailleurs. L'odeur de l'océan, le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, le magnifique vert d'eau de l'eau et le touché chaud et doux de mes pieds sur le sable étaient des sensations extraordinaires auquel j'étais heureux d'y goûter et d'apprendre à connaître. Si seulement j'avais pu les rencontrer plus tôt...

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de me blâmer ! J'étais enfin sur place, c'était le principal. Il était d'ailleurs temps pour moi de prolonger le plaisir et d'en découvrir de nouveaux. Ce n'était sûrement pas en restant debout comme un con, sur le haut d'une dune, sans rien faire d'autre que de regarder autour de moi que j'allais me familiariser entièrement avec ce nouvel environnement ! Je descendis alors de la montagne d'or, glissant un peu par moment, pour rejoindre le reste de la plage qui m'ouvrait les bras, heureuse de trouver un nouveau visiteur.

Pendant que je marchais, je ne pus que fermer les yeux pour profiter du calme qui me reposait et du soleil qui me réchauffait. Il n'y avait strictement personne sur ce bout de plage pourtant si paradisiaque. Mon compagnon ne m'avait pas mentit quand il m'a assuré qu'elle n'était pas fréquentée. Étant très éloignée de la ville ou même de la civilisation, personne n'avait l'idée de venir ici. Aucun surveillant ou sauveteur ne surveillait ce lieu pour permettre la baignade, ce qui fut une raison de plus pour l'aspect si vierge de l'endroit, sans aucun désagrément venant de l'Homme. Parfaite pour mon tout premier jour auprès des vagues.

En parlant de mon compagnon, celui-ci me rejoint bien vite, armé d'une couverture et de deux serviettes.

 **« Alors, t'en dis quoi ? »** me demanda Antoine, lui aussi contemplant l'océan en souriant.

 **« C'est... Magique ! »**

Je sentais mon regard pétiller de bonheur pendant qu'il suivait le remous des vagues. La phrase que je venais de prononcer résumait absolument tout.

Pendant que je continuais à m'émerveiller, mon chevelu déplia la couverture qu'il avait sous le bras et l'étendit sur le sable. Il s'y assit, les jambes contre son torse et resta silencieux, ne voulant pas troubler le calme et la sérénité de l'endroit, en continuant d'observer l'horizon. Je m'installai à ses côtés, et je mis ma tête sur son épaule, profitant de la chaleur de son corps. Le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. J'observais les vagues, profitant de ce petit tête à tête avec mon amant. Je pus remarquer que ces dernières pouvaient être particulièrement grosses par moment. S'en était un peu effrayant lorsqu'on n'a pas l'habitude, mais ça restait néanmoins magnifique. La marée allait sûrement bientôt atteindre son niveau le plus haut par ailleurs.

 **« Hé ! Mathieu ? »** me chuchota mon aimé.

 **« Hum ? »** répondis-je en me sortant de ma contemplation.

Je le vis enlever son haut et me lancer un regard plein de malice, me faisant fondre littéralement sur place.

 **« Le dernier à l'eau est un trou du cul ! »**

Sur ces mots, il partit en courant vers l'étendu bleu, en short, me laissant seul et surpris sur la couverture.

 **« Hé ! C'est pas juste, j'étais pas prêt ! »** criai-je faussement en colère, en enlevant mon propre t-shirt.

Je pris mes jambes à mon cou et rejoins le touffu qui pataugeait déjà dans l'eau pour aller où les vagues n'étaient encore que naissantes et moins violentes. Il s'en prit plusieurs en pleine poire, lui manquant de se ramasser la gueule _-et provoquant des rires amusés de mon côté en passant-_ avant de rejoindre le point le plus agréable où nager. Cependant, mon rire s'estompa rapidement lorsque ce fut à moi de traverser ce mur d'eau pour rejoindre Antoine. Je pris mon courage à deux mains, et je me lançais à la conquête de la mer. De quoi, j'en fais trop ? Chut !

Je me pris une vague en pleine figure, me rappelant que l'eau de l'océan n'était pas forcément très chaude, puis je me mis enfin aux cotés de mon cadet.

 **« Bon bah c'est toi le trou du cul !**

 **\- Je t'emmerde bien cordialement, monsieur Daniel ! »**

Dans un rire, il m'envoya un jet d'eau de mer sur mon visage.

 **« Ah tu veux jouer à ça ?**

 **\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ! »**

Il m'envoya un sourire provocateur, genre de dire « Vas-y, montres-moi ce que tu sais faire ! » Je m'approchai alors de lui, en lui lançant un regard malicieux, sautillant dans l'eau pour éviter de me faire ensevelir par les vagues naissantes et je me mis contre lui.

 **« C'est pas très intelligent de jouer avec le feu mon cher.**

 **\- Ouais, je sais. C'est pour ça que je ne fais que jouer avec un nain ! »**

Sur ces paroles, je lui pris une jambe pour la lever le plus haut possible, ce qui eux pour effet de faire tomber le Toinou à l'eau. Il disparut de la surface pour réapparaître quelques secondes plus tard, les cheveux dégoulinant devant ces yeux, eux-mêmes remplis d'un air de défi.

 **« Ah c'est coume ça ?! Très bien, la guerre est déclarée ! »**

J'eus à peine le temps de dire « oh oh » que le grand décoiffé se jeta sur moi pour me faire tomber à la renverse à mon tour. Je réussis cependant à le faire tomber avec moi en lui tenant bien la main. En refaisant surface, nous nous regardâmes, faussement en colère, puis nous éclatâmes de rire. On avait vraiment l'air con, à faire les gamin comme ça, mais personne ne pouvait nous voir, et faire les gamins c'était un peu notre marque de fabrique !

Pendant que nous nous fendions la poire comme des imbéciles, une vague bien plus grosse que les autres s'amorça à quelques mètres de nous et se rapprocha dangereusement.

 **« Bon ! C'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait bien sortir un jour ! Et je commence un peu à avoir froid avec le soleil qui se couche ! »** dis-je encore amusé, sans remarquer le mur d'eau qui se rapprochait.

 **« Oh ! Tu veux un câlin pour te réchauffer ?**

 **\- Ta gueule Ant-OINE ! ATTENTI... »**

Nous nous prîmes la vague violemment et par surprise. J'eus le temps de prendre une grande inspiration avant de me faire engloutir par l'eau, mais je fus frapper de plein fouet, me propulsant vers la plage. Mon séjour dans l'eau fut horriblement long, à tel point que je commençais à étouffer dans les remous de l'eau. Je sentis le liquide salé me brûler la bouche, la gorge ainsi que les yeux. La douleur était particulièrement insupportable, sans compter le manque d'air qui révoltait mes poumons. Cette même eau finit par s'infiltrer dans ceux-ci, les consumant à petit feu, me faisant paniquer de plus belle. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs secondes, semblables à des heures de lutte, je fus expulsé sur la plage.

À quatre pattes, je me mis hors d'atteinte des vagues, devenu des meurtrières à mes yeux, en toussant comme jamais, crachant toute l'eau que j'avais ingurgité. Je mis quelques temps pour reprendre mon souffle, encore terrorisé à la pensée de ma semi-noyade. J'allais bien. Je vivais. C'était fini. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais. En me remettant du choc, je réalisai enfin qu'il me manquait quelque chose. Non, quelqu'un.

Horrifié, je me relevai d'un bond, provoquant un vertige qui me déstabilisa mais qui se dissipa rapidement. Je me mis à longer la plage en criant inlassablement le nom d'Antoine. Aucune réponse. Aucune présence. Rien. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux.

 **« Oh non ! Non non non ! Antoine ?! T'es où ?! Réponds-moi... »**

J'avais prononcé ma dernière phrase d'un ton désespéré, libérant une première larme. Je me sentis soudainement très seul. Le vent qui qui me semblait chanter il y a quelques minutes, les vagues que j'avais cru pouvoir en faire des amies, le sable que j'avais trouvé tellement magnifique... Tout cela me sembla bien fade et vide. Je sentis d'autres larmes menacer de tomber de mes yeux. Mais, soudainement, je vis un nouveau corps se faire recracher par les vagues, m'ouvrant une faille d'espoir dans mon esprit.

 **« Antoine ! »**

Je le rejoins et le tirai rapidement pour l'emmener loin de l'eau puis je m'accroupis à ses côtés. Je le mis sur le dos et la flamme d'espoir qui me réchauffait il y a quelques instants s'éteignit, emportant toute source de chaleur avec elle. Le visage d'Antoine était blême, ses yeux clos, et surtout, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus sous le rythme de sa respiration.

 **« Antoine ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça ! Respires ! »** hurlai-je, complètement terrorisé, tentant tant bien que mal de refaire partir sa respiration par un massage cardiaque.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives pour le réanimer, le chevelu restait inconscient... Mort. Non ! Je ne voulais pas y croire ! Je ne voulais pas y penser ! Ne pas m'y résignait. Ne pas...

J'éclatais en sanglots, en prenant le corps de mon ex-aimé dans mes bras. Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ça lui arrive ? Finalement, j'aurais préféré me noyer ! J'aurais préféré être à sa place ! Il... Il avait juste voulu me faire plaisir, m'offrir un instant que je n'avais encore jamais goûté auparavant... M'offrir la mer... Mais c'est sa vie qui a été offerte à l'océan... Quelle triste ironie... Je venais de perdre l'amour de ma vie au profit d'une soirée à la plage, sans aucune possibilité de renfort. Le temps que je trouve du réseau, Antoine aurait déjà passé l'arme à gauche… On était carrément seul sur le coup… Et carrément con aussi…

Je continuais de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps des heures durant, ne sachant et ne voulant pas m'arrêter. J'enserrais toujours le corps froid et livide d'Antoine, refusant de croire que je n'allais plus jamais entendre sa voix dire des imbécilités, sentir son odeur si particulière, toucher ses cheveux certes désordonnés mais doux comme la soie, voir ses yeux noisettes pétiller de vie et d'amour ou encore, goûter une énième fois aux plaisirs de la chaire lors de nos ébats amoureux. Je ne le voulais pas, et pourtant, il allait bien falloir que je l'accepte un jour, aussi dure soit-elle, cette réalité morbide…

Lorsque la lune atteint un certain niveau dans le ciel, accompagnée par des milliers d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres, j'entendis entre deux sanglots, des pas légers s'approcher de moi. Je n'y fis pas attention, toujours occupé à me morfondre sur le corps du chevelu. La présence se rapprocha un peu plus avant de s'arrêter pour m'observer. Elle finit par s'accroupir à mes côtés, en mettant une main amicale sur mon épaule. Mes pleures cessèrent soudainement, laissant place à un regard vide, sans expression. Elle en fut satisfaite, et se releva, sans un mot. Elle me tendit une main.

Je relevai doucement la tête vers celle-ci, et mon visage fermé fut ébloui par un nouveau sourire. Mes yeux furent remplis de joie. D'amour. Je ne sentais plus de souffrance. Car je savais que je reverrais Antoine. Je n'en doutais pas. J'allais le retrouver. Ma main droite caressa une alliance qui brillait au clair de lune. Mon alliance. Puis elle prit celle de l'inconnu.

Je me relevai avec l'aide de l'homme qui se trouvait devant moi. Je ne pouvais pas voir son visage, caché par un capuchon noir, et il portait une énorme faux, propre et magnifique sous le rayon argenté de la lune. Je lui souris et il m'emmena vers l'horizon. Vers un monde meilleur. Laissant derrière moi, le corps sans vie de mon fiancé, que j'allais rejoindre bientôt, ainsi de celui d'un jeune homme châtain, couché et recroquevillé à côté de son promis, mort de chagrin.

* * *

 _Voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je l'avoue c'est un peu cliché au début, mais... Mais voila, je fais ce que je veux ! Laissez-moi une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !_


End file.
